


Sweet

by 33_001



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Candy Lingerie, Deidara hinted to have some masochistic tendencies but it's all vanilla, Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, Valentine's Day, adoration, age gap, blowjob, not food kink but food is involved, read:, sweet as candy, yes indeed I actually wrote that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33_001/pseuds/33_001
Summary: It's Valentine's Day & Sasori doesn't care.Deidara wouldn't either, but well, it makes a good excuse to demand some extra attention from his busy lover and that's nothing he's gonna pass up...
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021, SasoDei Week 2021





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I think I never openly posted something where they are in love like that. I am not even sure I ever wrote something where they are.
> 
> That being said - this is really, really silly.

February 14th. Valentine's Day.  
  
Nothing Sasori had ever cared about and that had not changed just now.  
  
If Deidara hadn't texted him yesterday evening to ask if they could spend said day together, he likely wouldn't even have noticed - not until when he received chocolates from his coworkers.  
To be honest, he had a dislike for this day. Not that receiving sweets was unwelcome, but he hated the exchange of pleasantries like this between colleagues.  
Especially when he was expected to return them a month later. Which he likely wouldn't.  
  
His answer to Deidara's request had been to question, if the blond expected him to gift him.  
But Deidara had said he didn't and they both knew it wouldn't happen – so this was just a day like any other.  
  
  
  
But as soon as he turned the key and pushed the door to his apartment open he heard Deidara's voice, calling "Danna~" in an intentionally sing-song voice. And Sasori instantly knew he was up to something – but then again, when wasn't he?  
  
A young lover likely had it's pros, at least that seemed to be the accepted opinion, but sometimes Sasori really wasn't so sure.  
  
He sighed silently as he closed the door, and yet it was more performative than anything else. "Yes, _brat_?"  
  
"I'm in the bedroom, hnn~"  
"I figured."  
"Don't make me wait then."  
  
He was already on his way – had just put down his bag and slipped out of his shoes and jacket.  
Deidara was on the bed in a bathrobe – Sasori's bathrobe – prepped up on one elbow and grinned unabashedly when Sasori came in.  
  
"You're late, my man", he scolded his lover and lifted an arm, so the bathrobe's sleeve slipped back and he could look at his watch.  
Sasori frowned and mimicked the gesture and "I am not", he disagreed – too offended by the statement to even notice that the watch Deidara referred to … was made of candy.  
  
Deidara couldn't help but chuckle, patiently waiting until Sasori looked up again with his wrist to his lips, nibbling at the candy pearls.  
  
"Really?", Sasori sighed when he finally noticed, too.  
  
Deidara's answer was to bite down on another pearl before his fingers stroked down the bathrobe's collar, opening it a bit – to reveal, with a grin, he wore a candy _choker_ , as well.  
Then he patted the bed next to him, and Sasori lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you serious?", he asked, but as much as he wanted to sound tired of his shit, he was somewhat amused.  
  
"Hmm... partially?", Deidara answered, "I just thought it would be funny, but I'll be sulky the whole evening if you ridicule my ridiculous ideas by not indulging in them."  
But he wasn't sulky at all right now, even though Sasori still stood by the door. No, he was still grinning wide and very obviously having fun.  
  
He patted the bed again.  
  
And this time Sasori came closer.  
  
In the meantime, Deidara's fingers slid further down the robe's front, shoving it aside and revealing his chest and belly and hip bones slowly, feigning a supposedly seductive scenario. Then he stopped, just a moment, before he revealed his nether regions.  
  
And _of course_ he wore a candy thong.  
  
Sasori lifted a hand to facepalm weakly, sitting down next to him on the mattress nonetheless and Deidara burst out laughing at the reaction and let himself fall onto his back again.  
  
"Come on, you guessed it", he said, after a moment of recovering.  
"Of course, but I still hoped I'd be wrong..."  
  
But yet, Sasori regarded him with a look down his body, where the pouch of colorful pastel pearls covered his private parts.  
  
Then Deidara reached up and tugged him down by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Hungry already?", he joked, "But you can start up here, hnn." And with that he pressed a kiss to Sasori's lips, open-mouthed and with a lot of tongue without any moment of patience.  
  
Sasori didn't really plan to complain. He kissed back and Deidara made a pleased sound and they kissed some moments more until the younger man let go, content for now.  
  
"You seem 'hungrier' than me", Sasori noticed without really mocking or judging him and he stayed leaning above him.  
  
"Hhmaybe... But you won't pass up candy, will you? I mean, I would've prepared handmade chocolates if I were allowed to use your kitchen, but-"  
"But you're not", Sasori interrupted – and they both knew Deidara wouldn't actually try anyway. Which was for the better.  
"Yeah..."  
  
He looked into the gleaming blue eyes for a moment longer, struck for a second by the weird realization how happy Deidara looked and _was_ so often and how he couldn't help but get infected by it. Even if in a calmer way.  
Something about it was still overwhelming.  
  
His gaze dropped a bit and he pecked the corner of his smiling mouth.  
"Since when are you here?"  
  
"Hmm, not sure. A while." Sasoris lips trailed across his jawline and Deidara turned his head a bit to make room for them, without interrupting himself. "But I didn't touch anything I'm not supposed to, don't worry", he promised though rolling his eyes about Sasori's rules, still a lopsided smile on his lips. "But I ate that leftover okonomiyaki from the fridge."  
"Of course you did." Sasori pressed a kiss to the soft spot of skin right behind his ear, his nose touching Deidara's still damp hair. He smelled of his shampoo – and that candy necklace.  
  
"Yeah. I brought compensation candy, didn't I? And that's about it, after that I took a shower and stuff and waited for you to come home. Laying around was _just_ starting to get boring", he explained, Sasori meanwhile kissing his neck.  
And certainly, it tasted sweet where the sugary pearls had rubbed off.  
  
"Well some people have to work a regular job and can't just not show up when they don't feel like going, the way you handle university."  
  
"So?" Deidara shrugged. That wouldn't make him feel guilty. "You've been a student, too. At _some_ point, aaaaages ago, hnn."  
  
And with that Sasori bit down on his neck and Deidara yelped loudly, but laughed a moment later, trying to shield his neck by shrugging Sasori away, but it wouldn't quite work.  
Sasori bit again.  
  
"Right, and I was a good student who rarely missed a lecture."  
  
"Pff, it's not my fault you made such bad decisions, danna. You could've just gotten yourself a sugar daddy like I did, see?", he recommended. "Persuade him to give you his spare key, steal his food, enjoy his luxury bathroom and super soft bathrobe and sleep in his king sized bed... For the meager price of some sexual favors, every few day- ouch!"  
This time the yelping sound was followed by an not entirely unpleasant groan.  
  
" _Favors_ you say? Well in that case I'd like to politely decline your _generous offer_ , but I didn't ask any favors. I somehow seem to remember I was told I had to play along or you'd annoy me on purpose..."  
Sasori barely pulled away now, placing some kisses and gentler bites along the younger's neck in between talking.  
  
"Strange... I know you're old, but I thought not yet old enough to get confused like this, hnn."  
  
This earned another harder bite and this time Deidara hummed and craned his neck.  
  
And rather suddenly neither of them seemed to feel the need to continue their conversation anymore and while Sasori was sucking a mark to his neck, Deidara's fingers blindly began to fumble the front of his shirt, eventually unbuttoning it.  
Some moments later he chuckled when Sasori bit off some pearls from the choker and licked the sugar crumbs off his skin afterwards.  
  
"Awfully sweet, right?", Deidara commented and Sasori made an affirming noise, so "I knew you'd love it, hnn", Deidara added triumphantly. This time Sasori's answer was an unfazed huff, but he also didn't object.  
  
He just dragged his tongue along Deidara's neck once more, extensively, and then sat up.  
Deidara reached to open the rest of the buttons and wanted to follow to undress him further, but Sasori shrugged the shirt off his shoulders himself and shoved Deidara back down to the bed.  
  
" _I'm_ doing favors now", he responded, leaning back over him.  
  
"What? I didn't ask any either, hnn."  
  
Sasori scoffed – what a hypocrite this brat was. "Oh yes you did."  
Then again, he actually _had_ been too rude to call it 'asking a favor'.  
  
He tugged shortly at the choker with his teeth just so that it snapped back against Deidara's skin, who didn't seem to take it as a punishment at all.  
It was a brief, harsh feeling to his throat, but not unwelcome in the first place and very quickly forgotten when Sasori kissed his collarbones and shifted onto the mattress a bit more while his lips trailed further down.  
  
Deidara often welcomed attention and getting this kind from his lover wasn't really the standard, so that was definitely an extra treat.  
He didn't mind, mostly – didn't feel neglected or such and sometimes he needed space himself, because when it came to other kinds, Sasori could be almost smothering even.  
But that was nothing that he thought of now.  
  
Instead he hummed happily to the feeling of Sasori's lips on his chest, eyes closed, reaching out for the older man with one hand. He found his arm and stroked it gently, then flinched, when Sasori unexpectedly bit his nipple. He squirmed not to escape his teeth, but rather welcoming of the gesture and grabbed his arm and with the free hands the soft, clean sheets beneath him.  
  
"Sasori no danna?", he murmured as the lips wandered further, nipping at his skin while doing so.  
  
"Hmm?" Sasori didn't bother looking up, intently focused on feeling the warm, smooth skin and only secondarily noticed how Deidara sneaked his hand under Sasori's, to interlock their fingers.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
And suddenly Sasori _did_ pause and looked up, almost a bit startled.  
"Don't ask", he just said before focussing again, shuffling a bit further down in direction of the footboard.  
  
"Because you don't?" Deidara opened his eyes only now and looked down – grinning still, it didn't seem like it would vanish from his lips anytime soon. Ot at all, today.  
  
"Because I do and you're an ungrateful brat who doesn't deserve it." The answer was punctuated with another bite, this time to his neatly curved hip bone and Deidara sucked in air between his teeth.  
  
"True...", he admitted immediately after. The next time he felt Sasori's teeth it was on the inside of his thigh and he bit down on his own lip in response. "Danna?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you too, hnn..."  
  
Sasori scoffed. "Shut up now, or I'll bite where it's unpleasant."  
Which wasn't many places for Deidara. But there was at least one, after all.  
  
So he complied, except for a chuckle, followed by a light gasp when Sasori's tongue continued down his thigh where it began to feel like more than it was and stifled a moan afterwards, as Sasori dug teeth into the supple flesh. Deeper, until he twitched, then Sasori pulled away teasingly slow.  
  
A shiver ran through Deidara's body and he squeezed the other's fingers a little, eyes closed when the wet tongue dragged along his groin, right next to the candy slip and his long since hard cock underneath.  
  
Sasori ignored the circumstance, paying more attention to the fact that he was covered in candy dust down here, pretty much from his belly button downwards and including the insides of his thighs.  
  
And it was really awfully sweet.  
Sasori turned his head to lick upwards his other thigh, stopping briefly for bites and some moments longer to suck his skin until red here and there.  
He loosened his fingers from Deidara's and took the seam of the thong to pull it down a little, not revealing anything – except for a patch of neatly shaved skin.  
  
He licked the smooth area and Deidara made an appreciative noise, chuckling again when Sasori's tongue reached his belly button.  
  
  
Deidara felt teased and kinda in a good way, but one thing he and Sasori had in common was, they could apparently never decide if they wanted to be a tease or impatiently get right to it – and whenever one of them chose one, the other wanted the opposite.  
  
But Deidara knew he would be dumb to complain now anyway. He'd get his blowjob and that was more than enough – couldn't even remember how far in the past the last time was.  
Sasori wasn't nearly as withdrawn than he had thought at the beginning (and far more passionate...) so there had been some pleasant surprises, so to say and other things to make up for the lack of blowjobs he received... But now and then he definitely had to demand one.  
More or less _'demand'_...  
  
  
And indeed he sounded almost relieved when he sighed as Sasori's tongue tip slid between two rows of candy to find his erection underneath.  
Wasn't nearly enough of course, wouldn't even be would Sasori not immediately pull away again – but he did.  
Few moments later the wet muscle poked through in between two different rows of candy, then another pair a bit lower and Deidara groaned impatiently.  
And when Sasori bit off some of the pearls instead of hurrying, Deidara wondered why he'd put that kind of torture upon himself.  
If he'd take his time to go on like this, endless insignificant bits of stimulation, he'd probably go insane – but he knew he couldn't dare to fuss or Sasori would get into it. For as much as he hated Deidara's complaints in other situations, he often did his best to make him a pleading mess in situations like _this_.  
Deidara was never sure if he hated it more than he loved it or vice versa. There was definitely part of both.  
  
But like this, Sasori grew more eager for more himself.  
He dragged his tongue over the length of the candy pouch once, making Deidara twitch as some of theme pearls lightly pinched his skin.  
Some were distictly more wet, Sasori noticed – soaked in precum. He sucked at them briefly, and couldn't help a soft amused noise because even that was sugarcoated and sweet.  
  
He licked the corner of his mouth – sweet too – and quickly went on. Rearranging himself a bit he grabbed one of Deidara's legs, pushing it back to dive his head deeper and lick down long the string covering his asshole. At which point he got a gasp in response, but no resistance at all.  
Not that there was much time for such, as he was already eating him out with little restraint a moment later, his tongue coiling around the strip of candy, pressing against his entrance  
  
The noises Deidara made while continued were very telling, though his body took a little longer to get accustomed nonetheless – as always. But it wasn't long until Sasori felt the muscle loosening under the pressure of his tongue and his lips sucking at the skin around and he bit one of his cheeks a last time before lifting his head.  
And finally pulled that ridiculous thong down his legs.  
  
Deidara was very hurried to help getting rid of it by lifting his lower body and when Sasori leaned down before the candy pieces had made their way to the floor yet and took his hard cock between his lips Deidara let out a long stretched moan, hips trembling.  
  
He held still otherwise, swallowed harshly when Sasori closed his fingers around the base and wasted no time to move his tightly closed lips up and down his erection.  
  
"Fuck yes...", Deidara breathed, eyes tightly closed for a moment, trying to cope with the sudden turn from barely feeling touched to intense sensation.  
And when he managed he opened his eyes again and looked down, just for a second because he hadn't really expected Sasori to look back up at him and for some reason he felt his face flushing red, just a bit. Maybe he felt caught watching him and his head fell promptly back again.  
  
Sasori didn't let it stop him, kept moving his lips and pressed his tongue to the warm, sticky skin, while Deidara put all his willpower into holding still – not grabbing Sasori's hair or pushing his head, not bucking his hips, just calmly savoring that rare feeling.  
His fingers grabbed the neatly made sheets underneath while he breathed roughly, moaned when Sasori took him deeper into his mouth and he instantly spread his legs further when Sasori's fingertips prodded at his still slick entrance.  
  
He was relaxed now, but Sasori just teased for a while, the movement of his lips ceasing as well and he sucked somewhat harshly before pulling away.  
Deidara groaned and watched Sasori licking sticky, sweetened precum from his lips while stretching to reach the nightstand.  
  
He opened the lowest drawer and Deidara was ready to chose from its contents, but didn't get a chance to do so – seemed Sasori had already made up his mind.  
Deidara probably wouldn't be granted a say in it now, but he lifted his head nonetheless, curious of the other's choice. He barely got a glimpse of the rather small plug before it got pressed to his entrance and he fell back on the mattress once more.  
  
Warm lips closed around the head of his erection again, before the slim, curved toy pressed easily into him, even without lube and he sighed.  
 _God damn, he felt good...  
_ It was just enough to not distract him from Sasori's tongue pressing to the underside of his cock but add to the sensation and when Sasori began not only sucking but also rhythmically pressing the plug into him more firmly, making it just barely rub against that sweet spot, Deidara arched his back moaning and gripped the sheets tighter.  
  
He had been waiting for that way too long. Not only sitting here waiting for Sasori to come home, even more so those too many weeks he'd gone without.  
  
Mindless words tumbled from his lips, affirming every bit of pleasure Sasori's tongue gave him, praising when the tip pressed against sensitive areas, until his voice dissolved into wordless moaning.  
And not too long until he tried to warn but managed not much more than a breathless "Danna...", before words were out of reach again.  
  
It sufficed – was an unnecessary warning anyway, because his body did the job of announcing his approaching high well enough.  
Sasori felt the pulsing of his cock between his lips, let them slide down the shaft a little deeper a last time before slowly pulling away.  
  
He pressed a hand to Deidara's hip, pushing him down when trembling threatened to become bucking into him and when he came Sasori slightly grimaced when the still lingering taste of candy was replaced by the rather unpleasant one of his cum.  
He committed to it though, then carefully sucked a last time before drawing back with tightly closed lips.  
  
Deidara breathed deeply and heavily and Sasori took a corner of his bathrobe to spit the cum into it. It was full of candy remnants and would need to be washed anyway.  
  
And when he sat up, Deidara was sudden to do so to, his hands already on Sasori's chest and his lips clashing against his in the next.  
Sasori made just a slightly surprised noise, but his eager lover was already deepening the kiss and his hands soon were busy opening his belt.  
He kissed back a few moments, hands finding Deidara's to stop them in the process and break the kiss as well.  
  
"Everything's sticky", Sasori mumbled against his lips, which refused to draw back further and he blinked to look at Deidara, who looked very content and hummed a dreamy 'hmh' in response.  
Then he freed his fingers from Sasori's grip and touched his naked skin a little more considerate, heading south.  
  
"I'm not done with you though... hnn", he announced in a low tone and cupped his hand over the front of Sasori's pants, lips widening into a grin when he felt his erection underneath.  
"I think we both need a shower, danna."

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed it a little towards the end because I finally wanted to get it finished...
> 
> This was so vanilla, I feel a little disgusting... What a guilty pleasure.
> 
> That said, if you thought they both were terribly ooc that's fair tbh, I really just projected mine & my partner's level of stupid gay onto them.
> 
> If you liked this one that's pretty gay of you, too.  
> <3
> 
> (As always, please let me know about mistakes & such, so a second person won't have to read the mess!)


End file.
